


I Hope Our Future Is Beautiful

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Komaeda's relationship with Hinata has changed quite a bit over the years, and it may have all started on his birthday following when they woke up from the NWP. What else is to come? Whatever it is...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	I Hope Our Future Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last fic of the week already?! IT'S KOMAEDA'S BIRTHDAY ALREADY?!! Well. I mean. I'm gonna try and post another fic later today. This is, however, my last fic for KomaHina Week 2020. Prompts were Future AU, Birthday, and Free Day! I actually got the premise for this one from someone on the KomaHina Week server. Thanks again! I think it turned out pretty well! Especially since it's the only other fluff fic I wrote for the week, pffffff.
> 
> I've been in a pretty depressed mood lately, ngl. For all kinds of reasons. And that probably showed in my fics. But, I do still want to be optimistic, and I hope everyone is doing well and doing the best they can. It's nice, at least, that a lot of people came together for this week and for Komaeda's birthday. He's still a very special character to me.
> 
> Warm regards, everyone.

He wasn’t expecting anything the first birthday after he woke up. They were all still recovering, and likely what energy they did muster up had already been expended on Koizumi. He doubted they remembered and even under better circumstances, he wouldn’t have brought it up.

Which is why it’s a surprise when Hinata presents him with a small spongy cake. He’s flustered, in a bit of a bad mood, but mutters all the same, “It’s your birthday, right?”

He had half a mind to swat that cake to the ground, but—because it was the first acknowledgment of his birthday in years, Komaeda found himself smiling.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

It’s strange—but the first time, Komaeda had brushed it off as a fluke. A fluke he might as well enjoy because as much as he resents everything and everyone, he’s still a despicably lonely person who craves the smallest bit of kindness. It would be fine to just enjoy things even if he didn’t deserve them. Just this once.

Except, Hinata makes him another cake the next year. Hinata even smiles at him while offering it. An entire year and they’re on better terms, but Komaeda still hadn’t expected anything like it.

The next year, a party for him had been thrown. It was grossly uncomfortable and suffocating, but he smiled all the same. When things started getting a bit rowdy, he slipped away. He might’ve thrown up in a bush. Hinata was there to console him.

He’s not—sure what happened. Come to think of it, there had been drinking.

The year after was when the two of them started spending nights together. He’s not sure why. He thinks it was the result of another party. Mioda’s, maybe? He remembered it being cold and Hinata being quite warm. Nice to snuggle with.

He was sick the week of New Year’s, had apologized profusely, but Hinata had forgiven him with ease.

The next birthday—Komaeda Nagito made a selfish wish to see sakura trees, which couldn’t survive the island’s climate. Hinata had still acquiesced. Hinata had still been kind. And Hinata had then kissed him under the fluttering shade of pink and white.

This year, his luck ran out, and Hinata was called over for a serious mission that lasted weeks into months. Many of the others had their own duties as well. It was an incredibly busy time. Before he knew it, his birthday had passed without any fanfare. Surprisingly, he hadn’t even been disappointed.

He had gotten used to being alone first and had accepted it. Even when he came to terms with his and Hinata’s relationship, that acceptance of solitude remained. It wasn’t that strange, on second thought. After all, Komaeda had still been preparing himself for the inevitable end of their relationship.

This wouldn’t be the end—there was that, at least.

* * *

Still, his shared home with Hinata is a bit too big for him alone, just as his parents’ house had been. They had built this place together with the others being so kind as to help out. There were projects like that—some of them had agreed to stay on Jabberwock. Not all of them—but Komaeda had agreed. And Hinata had agreed.

And Hinata had suggested they live together. Except for a while now, Komaeda’s just been living alone, tending to the house and the garden all by himself. He still can’t cook, but he can harvest the crops and eat them. Every so often, Nidai shows up at their door and offers some prepared meat. Something about his diet, something about how he still needs to take care of himself even without Hinata around.

“You want your future to last, right?” Nidai asks with a laugh, and it’s striking how odd it is to hear.

_Oh. I never really considered my future until Hinata-kun. Even now, I can’t bring myself to fully contemplate it. I’ve been prepared to die for too long._

It’s despairing to think, but Komaeda doesn’t voice it. As time went on, so many of his thoughts fizzled and fell to pieces. It became difficult to think of the grand scope within a world so small and society so slow to heal. He was sure there was still corruption and evil, of course—but compared to _her_ , wasn’t it all so mundane?

He wondered when everything became a sense of normalcy despite all that he’s lived through. He lives unremarkably now—why is that?

_Because of Hinata-kun? Because of Kamukura-kun? Was I set free, then, from my luck cycle?_

He cuts up some bell peppers. He clinks the knife against his mechanical hand too many times for them to be innocuous accidents. He’s half-tempted to bring it down with as much force as he can muster. But, this prosthetic had been quite the product for Hinata to take on.

Souda was exceedingly careful when tuning it in Hinata’s absence. He was even pretty strict in teaching Komaeda how to perform self-maintenance for when he was on his own.

He chopped off his hand in the first place for the sake of her, someone who had consumed him without a second thought and still haunted him to this day. And, yet, Hinata replaced her so easily with this creation.

_At what point had Hinata-kun and I become so entwined?_

Komaeda blinked once, twice, and came up blank for answers.

_How strange._

* * *

Finally, Hinata returned, dragging his feet and looking about ready to collapse.

“I’m back,” he groans, and already Komaeda is taking his coat.

“Welcome home,” is his response, given with an easy smile.

Hinata, despite still looking in a sorry state, does quirk his lips upward in return and—ah. Has he always been so striking? Has he always had this kind of air?

_How strange._

He helps Hinata to bed so that he can lay down, undressing him to make sleep come easier. It’s an easy, simple gesture, one that came from comfortable intimacy. Hinata’s the one that gets flustered, even avoiding his gaze. Perhaps because it’s been a while since they were together like this.

Komaeda doesn’t push things, however, finishing up and tucking him to bed. His only indulgence is a kiss on Hinata’s temple. A soft giggle against his forehead as he brushes the other’s short spikes back. He had kind of hoped his hair would have grown out a little since he likes the feel of them.

“I’m not gonna be a free man for much longer,” Hinata murmurs, voice low and a bit raspy. “So, we really should celebrate your birthday to its fullest.”

“My birthday was ages ago,” Komaeda said, amused. “Why not just forget about it?”

Hinata shook his head firmly.

“Never. I’m never just going to forget about you.”

_It’s a shame I can’t say the same. Is that why you’re making this promise? Aah. Hinata-kun, you’re such a kind person. Even if I forget you, I hope I still end up loving you._

Hinata touches his cheek. Carefully. Cherishing. Komaeda says nothing as he’s tugged closer, but is responsive when their lips meet.

Because Hinata is tired, it’s initially more the sluggish meshing of lips than anything overly passionate. But it’s comfortable, it’s still pleasant, Komaeda still shivers when his lower lip is nipped, when Hinata pulls him closer so that he can better consume him.

Soft wet smacks reach his ears, and when they part, Komaeda’s mouth feels more swollen than before. Before he can even second-guess himself, he’s already crawled onto the bed, not to pin Hinata down or to straddle him, but to press his face into Hinata’s warm neck. Hinata’s responding chuckle creates nice, soothing vibrations.

Hinata’s arms encircle him for good measure, not that Komaeda would have escaped if he could. Even if he should, sometimes.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Hinata asks warmly, breath tickling his ear. “I’ll get you anything you want, Nagito.”

“You’ve really given me enough,” was his response. “Cakes, kindness, love, belonging, and even a future. I can’t think of anything else to want. And I still think I shouldn’t want anything else at all.”

Hinata sighs, stroking his hair. He’s clearly a little unhappy with that answer. Hinata clearly wants to spoil him, after all. It’s strange, and Komaeda doesn’t understand it. But it—it does make him happy, all the same.

“We should still make up for the time we missed,” Hinata said, and Komaeda could hear the huff in his voice. “We missed out on so much already.”

_We have, haven’t we? Lost because of not just despair...but hope as well. How wretched. But, we’re doing our best to move forward, even with the burdens we must bear. What awaits us ten, twenty, a hundred years from now? I hope it’s beautiful._

“You should rest,” Komaeda decided on, nuzzling Hinata’s cheek. “You need to rest. Let’s start making up for the past with sweet dreams of the future—or something like that.”

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.” Hinata yawned. “Nagito, mind staying with me until I fall asleep? I mean—you can leave if you have other things to do. I don’t want to force you.”

“I don’t mind. It’s okay. Sweet dreams.” Komaeda kisses the corner of his lips, re-tucking him in best he could since it had been undone by the motions made to embrace him. “Hajime.”

“Nagito,” Hinata says his name ever so sweetly, ever so soothingly, and his eyes shut. His breathing evens out. When Komaeda brushes his fringe back, his fingers run along the faded head scars.

“Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
